


i'll take you hand slowly

by jwonuniverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Married Life, Misunderstandings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwonuniverse/pseuds/jwonuniverse
Summary: “Kamu ingat tidak pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan saat pertama kita kenal?”“Cita-cita?”Mingyu mengangguk. “Sekarang tanya aku dengan pertanyaan yang sama.”“Cita-citamu sekarang apa?”“Ingin menikahimu dan menjadi suamimu.”Wonwoo tidak ingat kapan terakhir hatinya menghangat. Dan pernyataan Mingyu barusan sukses membuat pipinya merona semerah tomat.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	i'll take you hand slowly

**Author's Note:**

> fics ini ceritanya sebagai hadiah untuk seseorang yang hari ini ulang tahun. jadi, selamat ulang tahun, wonwoo!

[i]

Kim Mingyu pertama kali mengenal Jeon Wonwoo, tidak lebih dari seorang anak yang masih suka menangis. Kalau tidak salah, umurnya saat itu masih menginjak angka tujuh. Sebetulnya, awal dari perkenalan keduanya disebabkan oleh masing-masing kedua orang tuanya yang berteman baik, yang mana mau tidak mau, Kim Mingyu maupun Jeon Wonwoo juga harus berteman (karena memang pertemuan masing-masing kedua orang tuanya yang sangat intens).

“Nama aku, Mingyu.” Katanya, yang saat itu diperintah oleh Mamanya untuk berkenalan dengan anak dari temannya. Mingyu kecil hanyalah seorang anak yang penurut, maka ia yang lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya (sebagai tanda ingin berkenalan) ke arah anak laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di belakang kaki Bundanya itu. Berusaha mengintip dengan tatapannya yang persis seperti anak kucing.

“Kamu tidak mau berteman denganku?” Tanya Mingyu pada akhirnya setelah uluran tangannya tak mendapatkan balasan. “Padahal, orang tuamu dan orang tuaku berteman, loh.” Lanjutnya kemudian yang berhasil mengundang gelak tawa dari dua wanita dewasa.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah diyakinkan oleh sang Bunda; kalau tidak ada yang salah dari berkenalan dengan anak temannya, Jeon Wonwoo (anak laki-laki yang beberapa menit lalu bersembunyi di belakang kaki Bunda) membalas uluran tangan Mingyu. “Aku, Wonwoo.” Ucapnya masih malu-malu. “Sekarang kita berteman.”

Lalu seakan lupa dengan beberapa menit yang lalu (Wonwoo yang malu, Wonwoo yang menatap Bundanya terlebih dahulu untuk membalas uluran tangan Mingyu) keduanya sudah menjauh, tidak ingin tahu topik obrolan orang dewasa yang terlalu rumit, pergi menuju kamar Wonwoo di lantai dua rumahnya.

“Cita-cita kamu apa?” Mingyu bertanya saat pandangan juga tangannya sibuk memainkan mainan milik teman barunya.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Ingin tahu saja.” Kata Mingyu. “Kalau cita-citaku, ingin menjadi robot.”

“Memangnya bisa?” Mingyu mengangguk. “Kalau begitu aku juga ingin menjadi robot. Sama sepertimu.”

Obrolan itu berlanjut dengan topik yang selalu sama, topik yang tidak penting sama sekali, tetapi justru _tidak penting_ itu yang menjadi ciri khas dari seorang anak yang umurnya masih bisa dihitung dengan jari.

* * *

[ii]

Di sekolah menengah pertama, keduanya memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Tentu saja, Wonwoo dibantu oleh Mingyu untuk meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya yang awalnya ingin mendaftarkannya ke sekolah swasta. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang tua, mempunyai keinginan agar anaknya bisa masuk ke sekolah negeri adalah sebuah keharusan. Tetapi entah mengapa, orang tuanya selalu berbeda tujuan.

Malam itu selain karena memang Mingyu sedang bermain di rumah Wonwoo, ada tujuan yang lebih penting dari sekadar itu. Siang harinya Mingyu berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk membantu meyakinkan kedua orang tua Wonwoo. Lalu tepat ketika Ayah dan Bunda sudah duduk dan berbincang di living room kediaman keluarga Jeon (sebenarnya Mingyu berkali-kali mengintip dari lantai dua, sehingga dirinya bisa tahu), Mingyu jelas tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Tangannya bergegas menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya menghadap ke Ayah dan Bunda.

Setelah berdebat saling memerintah siapa yang akan memulai terlebih dahulu juga berhasil membuat Ayah dan Bunda menatap keduanya bingung, Wonwoo akhirnya mengalah. “Bun, aku ingin satu sekolah dengan Mingyu.” Tatapan Wonwoo penuh harap, mimik wajahnya ia pasang sesedih mungkin supaya Bunda dan Ayah mengizinkannya.

“Ayah dan Bunda boleh percaya pada Mingyu.” Ini kata Mingyu, ucapannya seakan dirinya sudah dewasa. “Mingyu pasti akan menjaga Wonwoo.”

“Tapi aku sudah besar, tidak perlu ada yang menjaga juga aku bisa kok.”

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. “Lalu, kenapa kamu ingin sekolah bersama aku?”

“Ingin saja.” Kata Wonwoo. “Barangkali kamu disana tidak punya teman, nantinya ada aku yang jadi temanmu, kan?”

Padahal tanpa keduanya sadari, alasan yang mendasari semuanya adalah karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah terbiasa bersama. Sejak saat itu, saat pertama kali Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo yang pemalu berkenalan.

Kedua orang tua Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Sebenarnya Wonwoo ragu, sebab ia merasa probabilitas dirinya diperbolehkan masuk ke sekolah negeri tidak lebih dari lima puluh persen. Maka ketika Ayah mengiyakan keinginan Wonwoo, laki-laki itu masih tak bereaksi apa-apa selain hanya mematung. Barulah saat lengannya dipukul oleh Mingyu, laki-laki yang sekarang berumur sebelas tahun itu langsung mendekat ke arah kedua orang tuanya untuk mencium pipinya sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasihnya.

Di sekolah menengah pertama, Wonwoo merasakan cinta pertamanya saat dirinya kelas delapan. Perempuan cantik yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan debaran tak biasa pada jantungnya bernama Sana Minatozaki. Kalau ditanya apa yang membuat ia menyukai Sana, Wonwoo dengan senang hati menjawab matanya. Wonwoo tidak ingat kapan tepatnya mata cantik itu berhasil menjeratnya ke dalam lingkaran penuh damba.

“Cie Wonwoo.” Kata Mingyu setelah laki-laki itu sudah duduk di hadapan Wonwoo. Mereka berdua tidak satu kelas, tapi ada kebiasaan yang harus dilakukan keduanya saat jam istirahat tiba yaitu makan siang bersama. Entah bekerja sama atau memang keinginan diri sendiri di antara Bunda dan Mama untuk membawakan bekal, keduanya sama sekali tidak ambil pusing.

“Kenapa?” Wonwoo menyendok bekal makan siangnya sambil menanyakan apa maksud perkataan Mingyu.

“Sudah punya pacar.” Mingyu menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda Wonwoo. “Masa aku kalah, sih.”

Wonwoo diam saja, karena sejujurnya dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membantah perkataan Mingyu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah hanya karena sesederhana mengingat kalau sekarang dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih.

“Kok tidak makan siang bersama Sana?”

“Aku kan sudah bawa bekal dari rumah, sedangkan Sana tidak.”

Karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan yang masih belum habis, balasan yang Mingyu berikan hanya anggukan dari kepalanya saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir seseorang yang berpacaran memang tidak harus selalu berdua, jadi setelahnya Mingyu tidak lagi membahas Sana.

Malam harinya, pada saat mobil yang Mingyu bahkan hafal siapa pemiliknya tiba-tiba sudah terparkir di pekarangan rumahnya dan tampilan rapih Jeon Wonwoo yang tak biasa dilihat olehnya berhasil membuatnya bingung. Ternyata ada yang lebih aneh dari Wonwoo yang selalu berbicara saat laki-laki itu tidur yaitu selalu mengajak Mingyu ketika bertemu dengan Sana. _Supaya rame, Mingyu_. Katanya ketika ditanya apa alasannya.

Pada akhirnya Mingyu tidak pernah menolak ajakan sahabatnya itu. Yang pada akhirnya juga mampu menjadi bumerang dalam hubungan Wonwoo dan Sana. Di acara _prom night_ sekolahnya, yang seharusnya menjadi malam paling bahagia karena sudah terbebas dari hiruk pikuk ujian sekolah, juga malam yang seharusnya dimanfaatkan bersama teman-teman yang setelah ini akan berpisah, Wonwoo justru menjauh dari kerumunan. Dengan Mingyu di sampingnya menjadi teman, juga bahunya yang ia jadikan sandaran. Putusnya hubungan, menjadi alasan. Lagi pula memangnya ada, seseorang yang memiliki kekasih selalu mengajak orang lain dalam kencannya?

Tentu saja jawabannya tidak akan ada.

* * *

[iii]

Kebiasaan bersama-sama itu ternyata dibawa keduanya sampai ke jenjang sekolah menengah atas. Tetapi bedanya, kali ini Wonwoo di beri kebebasan memilih ingin sekolah dimana oleh kedua orang tuanya, sehingga Mingyu tidak perlu lagi meyakinkan Ayah dan Bunda. Mungkin karena sudah besar. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sekarang sudah lima belas tahun umurnya.

Seperti istilah yang dibuat oleh teman-teman sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu; dimana ada Mingyu disitu pasti akan ada Wonwoo. Dan memang benar. Pada akhirnya Wonwoo kembali ikut mendaftar di SMA yang sama dengan Mingyu. Alasannya kali ini bukan karena takut Mingyu tidak mendapatkan teman, tetapi di bawah kata setia kawan.

Awalnya, Wonwoo membiarkan dirinya memasang ekspektasi serendah-rendahnya bahwa masa SMA yang akan ia lewati untuk tiga tahun ke depan akan biasa-biasa saja. Sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan sendiri kalau masa puber ternyata lebih menyenangkan daripada yang ia pikirkan. Itu pun karena untungnya Wonwoo bisa menyeimbangi kemampuan bersosialisasi Mingyu yang pada akhirnya berhasil mempunyai teman sedikitnya satu orang di setiap kelas.

Sebenarnya terdengar aneh untuk menyebut kata terkenal, karena sejujur-jujurnya kata itu yang sekarang menggambarkan kondisi Mingyu dan Wonwoo di tahun pertama mereka menjadi anak SMA. Yang ini sepertinya bukan hal yang membanggakan karena alasan mereka dikenal sampai satu sekolah tahu akan keberadaan keduanya adalah karena kenakalannya (padahal sebenarnya kenakalan mereka tidak separah membuat heboh satu sekolah karena berkelahi saling adu kekuatan, lalu menjadi bagian bersama anak-anak yang sering keluar masuk ruang konseling sekolah).

Mereka hanya sesekali bolos kalau mata pelajaran hari itu terlalu membosankan untuk didengar dan melipir ke kantin adalah sebuah kepuasan. Mereka hanya jail kepada teman-temannya, salah satu kejailannya seperti berlari masuk ke dalam kelas penuh kepura-puraan katanya guru akan masuk beberapa menit lagi (anehnya teman-teman sekelasnya percaya-percaya saja walaupun sudah berkali-kali dibohongi). Kenakalannya hanya sebatas itu saja, kok. Sebetulnya. Kemudian dengan lebaynya teman-teman mereka memberi julukan ( _partner in crime_ ) untuk keduanya, katanya cocok, soalnya mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua; kemanapun, dimanapun, dan kapanpun itu. Sehingga banyak sekali orang-orang yang menyangka kalau keduanya memiliki hubungan. Padahal masing-masing sudah memiliki pasangan.

Saat itu berita kalau ternyata Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak memiliki hubungan beredar membuat heboh satu sekolah, bersamaan dengan masing-masing kekasihnya diperkenalkan. Kekasih Mingyu anak kelas dua belas tetapi beda sekolah, namanya Yoon Jeonghan. Pertemuan tak sengaja di toko vinyl disk siang itu awal dari kisahnya.

“Album keroncong pop volume dua dari koes plus?” Tanya Mingyu memulai percakapan. “Kenapa?”

Laki-laki itu menoleh kepada Mingyu dengan senyum formal. “Hangat.” Jawabnya. “Sensasi _old-school_ dari nada pertama muncul dan bunyi bas yang lembut, terasa berbeda dibandingkan dengan versi digitalnya.”

Mingyu mengangguk, penuh afirmasi. “Kalau begitu sama.” Kata Mingyu seolah mengonfirmasi kalau alasan dirinya menyukai album tersebut sama dengan lelaki yang Mingyu belum tahu siapa namanya. “Sejak kapan suka mengoleksi vinyl disk?”

“Tidak ingat.” Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahunya. “Sepertinya hobiku ini, turun dari Papa.” Ada tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibirnya dan entah kenapa Mingyu menyukainya. “Kalau kamu?”

Mungkin tak banyak orang tahu kalau hobi Mingyu mengoleksi vinyl disk, kecuali kedua orang tuanya dan juga Wonwoo yang setiap kali main—suara dari vinyl disk tersebut memenuhi kamar laki-laki itu. “SMP kelas tiga?” Ucapannya terdengar ragu karena jujur Mingyu tidak ingat kapan pertama kali ia memulai hobinya. “Lupa. Tapi yang pasti belum terlalu lama.”

“Yoon Jeonghan.” Katanya memperkenalkan diri. “Siapa namamu?” Lanjut Jeonghan lagi, sembari mengulurkan tangan.

“Kim Mingyu.” Mingyu menyambut tangan itu erat-erat. Terlalu antusias.

Semenjak hari itu keduanya menjadi dekat. Mingyu terang-terangan memperlakukan Jeonghan seperti seseorang yang istimewa dalam hatinya. Barangkali ada sesuatu dari Jeonghan yang membuat Mingyu ingin mendengarkan seluruh ceritanya—caranya laki-laki itu bercerita tentang ketertarikannya pada musik hal yang paling ia suka. Empat bulan setelahnya Mingyu dan Jeonghan akhirnya berpacaran (malam dimana Jeonghan memberinya jawaban, Mingyu langsung berlari ke rumah Wonwoo untuk memeluk sahabatnya itu karena saking senangnya).

Sedangkan kekasih Wonwoo adalah anak kelas sebelah yang juga teman mainnya, tapi itu kadang-kadang (karena Wonwoo kan lebih seringnya bersama Mingyu). Sepertinya presensi Mingyu akan selalu ada di dalam cerita hidup Wonwoo sekecil apapun itu, buktinya, kalau Mingyu tidak memberitahunya; kalau _Kwon Soonyoung sebenarnya suka kamu_ , Wonwoo dan Soonyoung tidak akan menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang.

Wonwoo bukan seseorang yang tega menolak perasaan orang lain yang diberikan untuk dirinya. Makanya Wonwoo berani mengatakan kalau ia ingin mencobanya bersama Soonyoung keesokan harinya. “Kamu ingin membantuku supaya menyukaimu, tidak?” Wonwoo melayangkan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah ia ketahui sendiri. Maka ketika Soonyoung mengangguk kelewat santai sebagai jawaban ia bahkan tidak terkejut sama sekali.

Tetapi mungkin mau seberapa kuat dia mencoba, yang namanya perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Wonwoo akhirnya jujur dan menyudahi semuanya tepat di bulan ke ketiganya mereka menjalin hubungan—daripada Soonyoung terus-menerus mengharapkan balasan yang tidak bisa dirinya berikan. Ternyata mereka lebih cocok berteman.

Mingyu masih bersama Jeonghan bahkan saat Wonwoo putus dengan Soonyoung sekalipun. Hubungannya dengan Mingyu sekarang terasa berbeda karena seperti ada dinding tinggi tak kasat mata di antara keduanya. Setiap ada yang bertanya; Kok tidak bersama Mingyu? Wonwoo hanya bisa membalasnya dengan kedua bahunya yang mengangkat kaku. Karena sejujurnya dirinya sendiri pun bingung. Hatinya tampak kosong, tetapi alasannya bukan karena Soonyoung.

Kalau dipikir-pikir kehadiran Mingyu selama ini berhasil membuatnya menjadi ketergantungan. Sayangnya Wonwoo untuk Mingyu sepertinya sudah beda dari awalan. Dan, sepertinya. Dapat disimpulkan dengan jelas kalau Wonwoo suka. Suka pada Mingyu. Makanya saat keduanya tidak sedekat dulu, Wonwoo sangat rindu.

Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang memaksakan kehendak. Bukan juga tipe orang yang akan merebut yang bukan miliknya. Termasuk Mingyu. Mingyu hanya sahabatnya yang kini sudah memiliki Jeonghan. Jadi yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah melakukan sesuatu agar supaya pikirannya tak dipenuhi oleh laki-laki itu. Distraksi yang dilakukan Wonwoo ternyata dipakai untuk belajar. Alasannya karena kini dirinya sudah duduk di tahun ketiga. Mingyunya mungkin masih sama. Masih berlagak lupa. Masih menciptakan jarak antara keduanya. Masih bersama Jeonghan juga. Terdengar menyedihkan ya?

* * *

[iv]

Tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan di jenjang perkuliahan, sebetulnya. Yang ada hanyalah Mingyu yang menyesal.

Setelah lulus SMA, ternyata Wonwoo memilih melanjutkan pendidikannya ke luar. Bukan. Bukan luar kota seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Mingyu sebelumnya. Justru luar negeri. Informasi ini baru diterimanya dari Bunda saat ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Wonwoo siang itu.

“Loh, Bunda kira kamu sudah tahu.” Kata Bunda. “Dua hari yang lalu dia _flight_ ke London.”

Dari perkataan Bunda saat itu, Mingyu bisa menyimpulkan Bunda belum tahu kalau ada kerenggangan di antara keduanya. Mingyu bingung karena tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. Tetapi sejujurnya Mingyu pun mengakui kalau dirinya pun salah di sini.

Akhir tahun artinya libur semester akan tiba. Menunggu seseorang pulang terasa sangat lama bagi Mingyu yang hampir saja menyerah. Kalau saja Mamanya tidak memberi sebuah petuah, Mingyu bisa-bisa sudah malas melanjutkan hidupnya. Jadi di desember yang dingin alih-alih melanjutkan menunggu, Mingyu memilih menyusul Wonwoo. Dengan berbekal sebuah keberanian dan alamat dimana Wonwoo tinggal.

London begitu asing dalam perspektifnya. Atau tidak juga. Dia hanya belum mengenal saja. Kalau bukan karena suka, mana mungkin Mingyu mau menyusul berpuluh-puluh kilometer jauhnya. Alasannya jelas untuk Wonwoonya. Alasan lainnya tidak ingin dirinya menjadi gila.

Jadi Mingyu menjelaskan yang sebenar-benarnya dan sejujur-jujurnya tentang hubungan dia dengan Jeonghan yang sudah berakhir (lama-lama Mingyu tersadar kalau perasaannya untuk Jeonghan hanya sekadar kagum saja), tentang hari-harinya yang dipenuhi oleh rindu, juga tentang perasaannya untuk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Tapi hari itu juga Mingyu lega ketika Wonwoo menceritakan masalah ini dari perspektifnya. Ketika Wonwoo jujur juga tentang perasaannya. Yang ternyata hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Bisa juga perkara waktu yang belum pas.

“Kamu ingat tidak pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan saat pertama kita kenal?”

“Cita-cita?”

Mingyu mengangguk. “Sekarang tanya aku dengan pertanyaan yang sama.”

“Cita-citamu sekarang apa?”

“Ingin menikahimu dan menjadi suamimu.”

Wonwoo tidak ingat kapan terakhir hatinya menghangat. Dan pernyataan Mingyu barusan sukses membuat pipinya merona semerah tomat.

* * *

[v]

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di bawah ikatan sakral bernama pernikahan.

Wonwoo terbangun karena harumnya masakan masuk melewati indra penciumannya. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Wonwoo menyadari siapa pelaku yang tengah berkutat di dapurnya sepagi ini, sebelum akhirnya senyum manis miliknya terpasang diwajah. Dia, suaminya. Kim Mingyu. Yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak pulang ke rumah karena masalah pekerjaan.

“Aku kok tidak tahu kamu pulang.” Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dari belakang. “Semalam pulang jam berapa?”

“Jam sebelas.” Mingyu menoleh lewat bahu, tersenyum maklum. “Semalam kamu sudah tidur. Meringkuk, seperti kucing. Aku mana tega bangunkan kamu.”

Mingyu mematikan kompor, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan membawa Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. “Rindu sekali.” Beberapa detik kemudian Mingyu sudah sibuk mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Wonwoo.

Namun kegiatan mereka harus berakhir ketika perut Wonwoo berbunyi nyaring minta diisi. Di hadapannya Mingyu tertawa tidak sampai hati dan itu membuat Wonwoo memelototinya kesal. Kemudian mereka berakhir duduk di meja makan, setelah makanan sudah disajikan.

Setelah menjadi pasangan, mereka cukup berkoordinasi perihal pekerjaan rumah. Untuk memasak ada Mingyu yang mengerjakan (tidak termasuk saat dirinya sedang berada di luar kota), setelahnya akan ada Wonwoo yang mencuci peralatan bekas mereka gunakan dan untuk yang lain mereka memutuskan melakukannya bersama-sama karena Mingyu pernah berkata kalau itu gunanya sebagai pasangan.

Karena hari ini hari minggu, mereka memiliki banyak waktu.

Ada kalanya hari minggu mereka dipakai untuk menonton serial netflix yang sejujurnya sudah lupa karena jarangnya mereka sentuh. Dengan Mingyu yang terkadang menjadikan paha Wonwoo sebagai bantalan, tetapi lebih seringnya mereka berbagi kehangatan di dalam selimut yang sama.

Ada kalanya hari minggu mereka dipakai untuk berbelanja kebutuhan rumah, mengisi lemari pendingin sampai benar-benar terisi penuh. Ada kalanya hari minggu mereka dipakai untuk saling memuaskan kebutuhan biologis masing-masing (tapi yang ini kalau sedang khilaf saja, sejujurnya).

Jadi tergantung bagaimana mereka mendefinisikan hari minggu saja, sih, sebenarnya. Tapi begitulah. Cintanya datang setelah perjalanan yang panjang.

**Author's Note:**

> mohon dimaklumi kalau ada typo yang bikin engga enak dibaca. maaf juga kalau tidak sesuai ekpektasi kalian. tapi walaupun begitu aku minta dukungannya dengan memberikan kudos, ya. terima kasih!


End file.
